


A Floral Diversion

by Nefaria_Black



Series: To Live in the Shadows [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lemons, Prompt Fic, Relationship Issues, Smut, Surrogate lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefaria_Black/pseuds/Nefaria_Black
Summary: Easter 1998, Rodolphus has found the perfection diversion





	A Floral Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for smut and lemons. In the Wizarding World, the witch involved would be of age, but she is under eighteen

_Malfoy Manor, Easter 1998_

Rodolphus was panting atop a pale body, sweaty skin that had a beautiful blush to it now, arousal exuding from every pore. He took in the delicate patterns of the web of blue veins just underneath. She was not a beauty, not like Bella, but there was breeding to her features. Her body was slender, with its long limbs wrapped around him. The wanton creature moaned her completion, extending her neck as far back as it would go, and he took the chance to bite the pulse point that he could see running frantically. He grunted his orgasm into her skin, and let his body weight on hers for a few moments before settling next to her.

She curled up to him, head on his shoulder, hand on his chest, and he held her waist. He was never rough with this one, not unless she wanted him to. He had found her willing in the summer, and when she had come home during Christmas he couldn’t wait anymore. This time, she had come to him, fresh out of the Hogwarts Express. She was adamant about her beliefs in blood purity, she was a devoted servant to the Dark Lord, and she was of one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. She still wasn’t Bella, but his mind wouldn’t return to her so quickly when they were together.

Bella had once been like this, not exactly, but close enough that he could use his memories to fool himself. So he faced her and looked for her lips. She was so young, she felt so right on his lips, her eyes felt nice on him. They remained still in each other’s arms for a long time, looking into each other’s eyes. He was comparing hers, but she was dreaming about his. He had to put an end to it.

But then she moved to kiss him again, taking the lead, exploring his mouth with her tongue, and he couldn’t keep from answering. How long had it been since he had last felt desired? The girl moved her leg, letting her tight rub against his manhood, quickly awakening now. She smiled into the kiss, and let her hand drift down there, to play with him.

“Pansy,” he hissed, “stop being a tease. Put it somewhere in you.”

She laughed. The cheeky Slytherin laughed while she spread little pecks all over his torso. Her hand busy all along. Rodolphus decided he didn’t have time for this, there was going to be a meeting later, and he needed his mind sharp. He couldn’t let Pansy tease him just to leave him wanting more and waiting until after dinner. No, not today. He moved both his hands to her waist, meaning to turn her on her back and simply take her, but she was quicker.

She straddled him with swift movements, sitting on his hips, caressing his throbbing member against her, sliding her soaked folds over him, before lining them up and sinking on him. She moved gingerly, slowly, guiding his hands to her breasts. He sat up, latching his mouth to her left breast while he massaged the other, and that made her pick up her pace. He met her trusts, making sure to rub her just so, delighting in the sounds escaping from her lips.

Pansy dropped her head on his shoulder, panting through her orgasm. Rodolphus grabbed a handful of her dark hair, smooth and silky, so that he could kiss her through it. His other hand roamed her body, finding purchase on her hip, guiding her to keep moving until he too was lost to a blinding white emptiness in his mind.

They sat like that for a while, before he spanked her lightly.

“Off me now, little succubus,” he ordered with a playful smile, “I have work to do.”

She remained on the bed, splayed, watching him cast cleaning spells on the both of them, then watched him dress, silently. She beckoned him closer with a slow movement of her fingers, and supported herself on one elbow to kiss him. When his eyes opened, he saw the adoration in hers, and couldn’t help but wonder what his future could be. He liked her enough, and she was in love with him. He wondered if he would still be required to keep his façade of a marriage after the Dark Lord’s rise to power. He could play pretend with Delphini, but he would like to have a child of his own, a Lestrange heir.

His mind rioted at that thought. He could keep it off Bella for quite a while, but his charade would only go so far. Having children with another witch simply wasn’t right. Waking up with another body wrapped around him was pleasant enough, but if it wasn’t Bella’s then he didn’t want it forever. Taking a woman’s body with passion and having it returned was pleasurable, but if it wasn’t Bella’s he would grow tired of it. He knew he could no longer have Bellatrix, but she would always be his ideal, and his mind would always find any other witch short of perfection.

“I don't think you understand just how much you mean to me.” Pansy’s voice broke the spell of silence. She was up now, putting on the jade dress she had been wearing, covering the lacy black underwear he had been so quick to remove earlier.

His eyes lingered on the way the jade silk clung to her shapely body. She was so close he could touch her. He wondered what it would be like to watch her dress every day. His mind screamed again. Because she was much more than just a diversion to his mind, because she was actually capturing him, slowly driving Bellatrix off, conquering her territory bit by bit.

She wasn’t Bella. She was Pansy. Quick, witty, malicious Pansy. That had grown on him like ivy, encasing him in care and affection when he believed there was none to be had. Rising to the expectations were Draco had wilted. She would soon earn her Dark Mark, and wear it proudly. And he would be proud of her too. Maybe there was a way, after the war.

He realized then what was happening.

He had to put an end to it. What they had was good for now, but after the war she would have to find herself a proper wizard, one to love that could love her back, one that could marry her. He couldn’t let her dream like this. It wasn’t like they would ever have the chance to be something more. He couldn’t let her become like him. So he would smother her dreams, now, when it wouldn’t be so damaging, before they grew too large to leave behind that undying hope that he was so familiar with.

“What do you think you mean to me?” He moved away from the bed, using the distance to his advantage, creating the distance she needed to keep from him. “Something more than a distraction? You don’t, little girl,” the lie hurt them both, but it was necessary, “I have a wife, you’re the concubine, nothing more. And you’ll never be more than just that, Pansy.”

Except she was already much more. But he had to kill it.

She was too young to know of the complexity of his marriage, and she spent most of her time at Hogwarts to be aware of anything in the Inner Circle, so he used her ignorance to hurt her, to make sure she would keep this on a purely physical level. As it needed to be. For the sake of both of them.

Pansy was hurt, that was obvious in her eyes, but she steeled her features, giving nothing else away. Still, her voice shook when she opened her mouth.

“You’re not happy with her, I can see it. But you’re happy here, with me.”

“Yes, that’s your job. You’ll keep me happy or I’ll grow tired of you and leave. And that sort of clingy statement is a great way to drive me away.”

He turned on the balls of his feet, retrieved his robes from the back of a chair, and left. He had not given her a chance to reply, unable to face her eyes. He decided he needed a cold shower to calm his mind before the meeting. And realized he would still be thinking of her anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts and Challenges  
> Creative Collection Challenge: Pairing - Pansy Parkinson; Dialogue - I don't think you understand just how much you mean to me  
> Caffeine Awareness Challenge: Breve - Write about something or someone being replaced  
> Jewel Challenge: Cat's Eye Necklace - Write about someone/something not being all it seems at first glance  
> 365 Prompts 58 Colour – Jade  
> Fanfiction Resolutions 29. Write a cross-gen fic


End file.
